Eze: The Greatest Idiot Who Ever Lived
by The Rank 5 Ninja
Summary: A miner's son once ran from home to become a hero. This is his story, from a simple warrior to a thunder god who would be forever spoken of in legends, and the story of those who accompanied him- A female fighter who was unmatched in skill and grace, the commander of the Atharvian Republic army whose cunning and intelligence were unmatched, and more. Will be slow to update.
1. Chapter 1: Out from the Mines

This is my first story on Fanfiction. Any and all reviews are appreciated, as are follows and favorites. I will try to stay as close to the actual information from Brave Frontier, except where ordinary monster units are concerned.

None of the characters, creatures, items, or locations mentioned here belong to me. They all belong to .gumi and the app Brave Frontier!

* * *

The boy ran hard, his feet pounding roughly on the hard rock of Atharva Mine as he zigzagged, rolled, and jumped continuously to avoid being fried by bolts of lightning. In front of him was a small flock of Thunderbirds, who were taking turns to pelt him with blasts of thunder. The boy snarled angrily, irritated at being toyed with, and before any of the birds could react he had leapt forward, sword in hand, and slashed straight through the closest Thunderbird.

"C-Caaaaww..." The creature gave one last cry before dissolving into nothing. The other creatures spun around in surprise, but he was already moving, his blade slicing through the air in a series of dizzying swings.

"Don't... ever..." With every word. the boy cut through another Thunderbird, even as lightning bolts flashed across his vision, inches from his skin.

"...UNDERESTIMATE ME!" The boy caught another lightning bolt on the metal blade of his sword and used the recoil from the impact to launch him through the last three monsters at once.

In the brief silence that followed, the boy caught his breath and examined the new gashes in his outfit, an old martial arts outfit from his father's teenage days. The lightning surrounding the blade faded to static, but he noticed an object lying on the ground. Leaning down to pick it up, he saw it was a strange stone. He held it up to his sword, then shut his eyes in surprise as the stone lit up with a bright flash. When it faded, he saw the blade had changed shape, and the stone was now embedded in the center of the hilt. He held up the blade, testing its weight, and felt a strange wave of energy coursing through him.

"Huh. Not bad, eh?" A sound from up ahead caught his attention, and he looked up to see a group of Succubi (plural for Succubus) and Empusa approaching him, claws at the ready.

"Alright. I dunno what this gem can do, but let's find out." To the approaching monsters, he shouted, "Come on! I'll take all of you down!" He began running forward, and as he leapt into the air to do a downward slash the gem flashed once. An aura of lightning energy surrounded the blade, and as he brought it down onto the Empusa a series of lightning bolts erupted from the blade, striking all the surrounding monsters and killing them instantly.

The boy looked at the gem again, then brought the sword back up to a fighting stance as yet more Empusa flooded the tunnel, all after the source of his newfound power.

* * *

After another hour, the boy could feel the hint of a breeze tickling his skin and steadily growing stronger. He glanced up from the dissolving body of his last opponent, and sure enough, he could vaguely spot a light through the series of stalactites. The exit was near.

He quickly picked up the pace, then stopped in suprise as five monsters appeared out of the darkness. Two Cerberus, two Cyclops, and a Vampire stood directly between the boy and the exit. He grunted once, then picked up his sword.

"Alright. I'm not turning back after wandering who knows how many hours in here, so this is your last chance to surrender. Any takers?" He leered menacingly at the monsters. They glanced at each other, confused by the strange tone of voice he was using. Most of the time, their prey either snarled, whimpered, or ran. But if this boy wanted to fight, that was fine with them. They charged all at once, but only the Vampire noticed the stance the boy was holding and the wide grin on his face.

And by then, it was too late for any of them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a boy with smoking, half-torn clothes and a giant sword with a gem in its center exited the cave that led from the Arthava Miner's Town to the capital. He had many injuries, but none were life-threatening, and most of them would be gone with a good night's sleep.

The sky was dark blue, with the clouds threatening to hide the midnight moon from view. He climbed up the highest tree in sight, his fingers easily gripping the thick branches, and looked out. Before him was an endless forest, with a small cluster of lights at the edge of his vision. To get to the capitol, where those lights were, he would have to get through the vast forest and through the desert. The journey would be several days at best, assuming he didn't get lost.

A huge grin broke out on his face, and he shivered with excitement. He stood up, balancing precariously on the largest of the branches, took a deep breath, and shouted out into the night:

"MY NAME IS **EZE**! I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST HERO THIS WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, a redheaded knight in Agni had just made the same vow as he prepared to fight the greatest warrior his country had ever known- a female of the Lava order. In another part of the same forest he was in, a greenhaired boy would soon discover a mysterious lance, and just that morning a girl in Sama had argued with her father over the possesion of her birthright.

The rise of the Six Heroes had begun.

* * *

In the capitol, a yellowhaired girl dressed in impressive armor twitched slightly and glanced up from her location in the center of an arena. Her opponent took the break to collapse onto the ground, and, within a second, was unconcious. A referee dressed in bright black and yellow robes put a hand to the warrior's neck, then nodded and held up a gold flag as the stadium erupted

"Strange..." muttered the girl to herself as the referee held up her hand to the cheers of the audience. "What was then feeling just now? A premonition of things to come...? It felt... as if a force of unexplainable power had declared a challenge to me...?"

The referee whispered to her, "If you want my opinion, _just focus on the match!_"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Aaand yeah, that's the first chapter, technically the prologue. This is going to cover all of Eze's evolutionary journey. If I made a mistake, let me know!

The next chapter will be longer, and it won't just be Eze talking to himself like a TV show character! Instead, Zegar will be joining in!


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Red Forest King

_I do not own Brave Frontier. All characters, objects, and locations belong to **gumi**, unless I mention otherwise. For example, the large treehouse in this chapter is a random gimmick I thought up._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning dawned cool and clear in the Blood Forests of Agni, named for their unnaturally red leaves and the strange occurrences of monster battles. A thin red mist covered everything, and for once the sounds of warring creatures was absent.

Exiting from a hole within a giant tree was an orange-haired boy wearing red clothes one would find on a high-ranking noble. Judging by the fact that the shirt was reduced to sleeves and the pants were shredded in several places, he had been in the woods for a long time; at least several months. He let out a rough howl that echoed into the distance, and in the distance several other howls could be heard. Within minutes a pack of monsters had shown up. Instead of attacking though, they simply stayed in a loose circle around him. The boy gave a low grunt, and two Cerberus detached themselves from the others, standing on either side of him. The rest of the monsters, a mixed group of Salamanders, Goblins, and Cereberus, awaited his orders.

_**CRACKOOM!**_ A loud thunderclap sounded. The monsters gathered around the boy all jolted in suprise and looked in the direction of the sound. A series of bright flashes were going off in the distance, and as they watched several Thunderbirds flew away from the disturbance. Soon, streams of Mandagoras and Burny were running past them in fright, and some of the monsters in the group were growing fidgety as well.

The sounds and flashes continued, and as they did the boy frowned, long canine teeth poking out of his mouth. He twitched his fingers and a set of sharp claws materialized on the backs of his hands, looking for all the world as if they had always been there. He let out another wordless howl and took off on all fours, flanked on either side by the two Cerberus. The other monsters quickly followed and, within a few minutes, the boy was at the head of a large horde of monsters. Yet, although it was a problem, the massive disturbance was only part of the reason he was headed towards the source of lightning. The lightning had stirred a hidden feeling within his heart, one he couldn't quite describe. Several images of a map and a bearded man flashed through his head at the sight of the lightning. He wasn't quite sure how, but he could feel that the source of this, the wielder of this foreign power, would be a strong fighter. It was excitement, the thrill of the hunt, and the likelihood of this being a more powerful opponent than most, that spurred him on.

* * *

Of course, the disturbance was none other than Eze. He had managed to get lost and wander all the way over to the Agni border in several days, partially due to the fact he kept having to fight off streams of Mandragora. While the plantlike creatures weren't all that strong on their own they often came in huge packs of at least a dozen or more, making them more difficult. As he had crossed into the Blood Forest, monsters with fire-based attacks had also become more common. That was why, right now, as he fought off Mandragoras from one direction, several Salamanders were attempting to roast him from the other.

Eze slashed straight through two Mandragoras that had leapt at once, jumped out of the path of a fireball the size of his torso, deflected a stream of flame with his blade, and punched another Mandragora back with his fist. The monster fell back, injured but still alive, and opened its mouth, where a green light began to flash. "Oh, not agai-" A beam of green, swirling energy in the shape of a leaf hit him straight in the center of his chest. He flew backward several feet, straight into a fireball, and as he hit the ground another stream of flame seared the back of his neck.

Eze groaned loudly. It seemed as though he had been wandering in circles, and with both the endless red mist and never-ending monsters it was impossible to try to stop and figure out where on earth he was. He gripped his blade firmly and stood up, facing the Salamanders. He held up his blade, concentrating, and swung it down in a single motion. A wave of lightning appeared to materialize along the sword's length, detach itself, and flash outwards in the same movement as the sword, cutting through three Salamanders clustered together. When the blade hit the ground, however, a huge explosion of golden energy pulsed outward in the form of crisscrossing lightning bolts. They leapt from one monster to the next in an endless zigzag, catching four out of the five remaining Salamanders and destroying them in a heartbeat.

Eze took the moment to catch his breath; this attack was the only thing guaranteed to destroy and delay the monsters; and gasped in pain as two solar beams from the Mandragora hit him square in his back. He fell to the ground yet again, and as he did all the Mandragora leapt at once, covering him in a shifting mass of brown and green. More solar beams scorched his armor and clothing, thankfully missing his skin, and he could feel the monsters biting him in at least a dozen different spots.

Suddenly, a loud howl cut through the endless hissing of the creatures. They all stopped at once, looking at something out of Eze's line of sight, and began running off into the forest. The last of them, having just reached the treeline, started to turn around, but a fireball instantly shot over Eze's head, disintegrating it straight away. The rest of the monsters, now even more agitated, continued to run off, screeching wildly.

For a moment, all was quiet. The sound of Eze's breathing filled his ears, and he wondered what had had caused the monsters to run off. He decided not to get up quickly, and began to lift his head.

A rough hand forced his head back down, making him sputter as he swallowed the dirt. He raised his eyes, doing his best not to move his head, and could make out red pants and dark brown boots. After a moment, the hand let up, and a face entered his view.

It was a boy, younger than him, with fiery orange hair and dark skin. His eyes were dark black with hints of gold, and his clothing was torn and ripped in countless areas, revealing the scars that covered his chest. On his hands were golden claws, sharper than those of any animal, and he was hunched over like a monkey. More surprising, though, was the huge gathering of monsters behind him. Endless Goblins, Cerberus, and other fire-based monsters were gathered around the two of them in a large semicircle, and as he watched several Salamanders snarled at him.

After a moment, Eze decided to just come out and ask: "What's your name?" The boy stared at him, and for a long moment said nothing. Just as Eze was wondering if he should try to fight his way out, he spoke in a rough voice: "Zegar." His face was strangely twisted, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Ah, okay. So you can speak, then. Mind letting me up?" This time, the boy tilted his head strangely and didn't respond. Eze waited a few moments then sighed. "You... Let... Me... Up?" As he spoke, he gestured to himself and tried to motion with his hands. The boy stared for a few more seconds, then growled again. The two Cerberus closest to Zegar padded around to either side of Eze and took his arms in their jaws, dragging him to his feet as painfully as possible. The warrior dusted himself off, at a loss for what to do. The boy could only speak a few words, including his name, and he was in command of this large army of hostile beasts, as their king. What he said next- No wait, that wasn't quite right. Whatever he did could end up killing him, unless he did it right. So how was he supposed to get out of this?

After a moment, it hit him- All he had to do was teach the kid how to speak Artharvan! Do that, and he could have him get Eze out of this endless, godforsaken forest. He had seen his dad teaching other kids at the mine how to speak common Artharvan, and he figured it wasn't that hard to do the same.

He walked over to Zegar, and as all the creatures watched he knelt before him. "Me... Eze. E-zuh." He pointed at himself again, emphasizing the vowels as he spoke. "Take... Me... To... Your... Home?" He tried to make a gesture for sleep and food, unsure how to describe what he was saying, but Zegar seemed to understand. He let out several short, quick barks, and the entire gathering of creatures assembled behind the two humans. Zegar looked at Eze and slowly said, "Take... You... Home. Home." He gestured off into the distance, where a red tree larger than all the rest could be seen. Eze nodded, and the group set off.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group arrived at the large tree. Its roots where the size of large bushes, and the top branches were hidden by the other trees. A small hole about the size of a door was carved out of the tree. Zegar growled at the other monsters again, and they began to wander off in various directions. Only two Cerberus, the same two that had been at Zegar's side the whole time, stayed with them as they entered the structure.

Inside the tree, Eze looked around in suprise. The inside walls were bright red, and the floor was tidy. There were stairs leading up and out of sight, with several small doorways further up throwing light around the chamber. No objects like chairs or tables could be seen, but there was a blanket covering a small bed carved into the tree. Eze walked over to it. Up close, it was obvious that the blanket was fraying and the bed would have been uncomfortable to sleep in.

Hearing a growl from behind him, he turned around to see Zegar and the two Cerberus looking at him impatiently, their heads tilted to the side like dogs expecting a feast. He sighed and groaned, rubbing his head, and began to speak in Atharvan:

"Me... Eze. You, Zegar..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Author's Note: So, if you're reading this then with the help of a friend I'll just call Malthael I've been trying to improve the first two chapters a little bit. It's not much, but I hope it helps. And if you've been impatiently waiting for chapter three and the end of Zegar's "arc", then it should be out within a week if all goes well. It probably won't, but I'm trying not to jinx myself any more than I already have._

_An e-toast to the release of the next chapter!_

**_If you have any opinions, criticisms, or ideas, write a review or PM me. Your opinions are more than appreciated._**


End file.
